


Love Fool

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction drabble to 1.07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Fool

The flowers Connor was holding felt like an anvil. The heavy burden of the guilt he was feeling. He knew that what he did to Oliver was horrible. But the thought of the possibility of getting a second chance was too good to be true and now he is just reminded of his failures.

As he walked away from Oliver’s apartment, he felt the shame and it was eating away at him. He just couldn’t let go. Oliver was supposed to be a quick fuck. A ploy. A game really. Instead Connor fell for him slowly but surely, not even realizing it, as they spent more time together. Oliver’s cute smile, the way he got nervous around Connor, his rambling, the way Oliver’s lips felt against him…it all just got under Connor’s skin and he realized he didn’t want it to stop. 

But the idea of wanting someone like that scared the hell out of Connor. He didn’t do relationships. At least he never thought of the idea of being in a relationship…until Oliver came along.

As Connor got into the elevator and pressed the button to the bottom floor, he didn’t hear Oliver walking towards it about to call out his name. The door closed before he could hear Oliver and the relationship he thought he could have was closed for good.

Or so he thought.


End file.
